Come Back
by KoriTheEvilEditor
Summary: Everyone left. Gamzee waited for them to come back but they never did. Well, one did. A cute one shot of how Gamzee and Karkat met. No pairing. (rated T for Karkat's mouth)


**Kori: Hey everybody! I recently got in Homestuck and story ideas have been raging in my head ever since! I decided to ease into the fandom and wrote this little cute oneshot. Hope you like!**

**Read and Review!**

**Come Back**

Gamzee stood at the edge of the water, feeling the salty waves soaking through his favorite pair of purple shoes. He was still a very young troll, only about two and a half sweeps old. He was tall for his age and his wild black hair only added to his height. His horns hadn't grown all that much yet and the yellow tips just barely poked out of his hair.

White makeup was smeared haphazardly across his face; only a few areas left the natural grey of his skin. He wore an over large black shirt that had a big purple Capricorn symbol on the front. He'd painted it himself and was very proud of it, even if the lines were wobbly and there were drips of the violet paint all over it. Underneath the shirt was a pair of black pants that were covered with grey polka-dots. In one hand he held a red-striped juggling club and in the other he held a bicycle horn which he liked to honk often.

A strong ocean breeze ruffled the young troll's already unruly hair as he watched the retreating back of his lusus. The huge sea-goat was getting steadily further away, slowly sinking into the waves as his went.

Gamzee stared at Goatdad for a few more moments before calling out to his custodian. "Goatdad? Where are you going?" He waited a few moments. "You're coming back, right?"

There was no answer from his lusus.

Gamzee looked at his sopping wet shoes, then at the now almost invisible form of Goatdad. "Okay," he said quietly. Then his voice got very loud so the custodian could hear him. "I'll just wait here for you."

He backed out of the water and sat on the slightly drier sand. He looked out to the darkening horizon and shivered a bit as the breeze once again washed over him. He pulled his knees to his chest and tucked his arms and legs inside his shirt.

Goatdad would be back soon, he was sure of it.

Gamzee waited there until the first bits of daylight began to peek over the horizon. He stood and looked at the sea one more time before going back inside his hive. He'd resume his waiting when night once again fell.

And he did.

Almost every waking moment was spent sitting in the same spot, staring at the horizon and searching for the familiar set of horns.

Gamzee often heard the other troll children running around the beach and he soon learned their names, although he didn't interact with them much.

There was Eriden and Feferi, who were sea dwellers that sometimes came ashore to play with the others. Eriden didn't seem to like the land dwellers much, but he always ended up playing mostly peacefully with the others trolls. Well, except for Sollux. The yellow-blooded troll would often use his psychonic powers to lift whatever Eriden was playing with out of his hands and shake it above his head until the high blood started crying. Feferi was usually the one left with the task of calming the ensuing fight.

When Sollux wasn't fighting with Eriden, he mostly played with Aradia. She was quiet and seemed very smart from the conversations Gamzee had overheard. Kanaya was another seemingly smart troll but she didn't come out much at night. Gamzee sometimes heard her when he woke up during the day, but other than that he didn't know much about her.

He sometimes heard Tavros and Vriska running around. Most of the time it was Tavros screaming because Vriska was chasing him with a spider or something while a girl named Terezi laughed at the sight.

The only ones who had ever actually talked to Gamzee were a very odd pair of morails, Nepeta and Equius. Nepeta was very cat-like and she often pounced on anyone she wanted to talk to. She'd accidentally jumped on Gamzee when she was trying to catch Equius, knocking him into the water. She'd apologized, but didn't get off of him until Equius picked her up. The strong blue-blood had then proceeded to apologize profusely for his morail's ignorance, calling him 'high blood' several times. After that, he hadn't talked to them again…or any troll.

He could still hear them, though. The longer he sat there, the more whispers he heard.

"_Who's that?"_

"_He's a high blood."_

"_Why's he just sitting there like that?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_He's always like that."_

"_Should we go talk to him?"_

"_No! He's a _high blood_! He'll kill all of us."_

"_Where's his lusus?"_

"_I've never seen him with it."_

"_I heard his lusus abandoned him."_

"_Whoa! Really?"_

"_Shhhh, guys. He'll hear us. Then we'll all be in trouble."_

Gamzee buried his face in his knees and gripped a bottle of Faygo tightly. He'd discovered the drink recently and now always kept a bottle on hand. The soda calmed him whenever the high blood that ran through his veins whispered madness to him and whenever his anger began to rise. He'd also discovered the calming properties of the supor slime he slept in during the day.

He took a small sip of Faygo and wiped away the few tears that had wet his eyes. They were wrong. Goatdad _was_ coming back and Gamzee wouldn't hurt them. He didn't care about blood color. What did it matter whether a troll was red or green or purple-blooded? All Gamzee wanted was someone to talk to or to play with. He just wanted a friend.

A few weeks later Gamzee was listening to one of the rare instances where all ten of the other trolls were playing together on the sand. He wished he could join them, but they probably wouldn't want to play with him anyway.

Suddenly there was a loud voice beside him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST SITTING THERE LIKE A DUMB ASS?"

Gamzee jumped and turned to look at the new troll. He heard the others quiet down and knew they were staring too.

The troll was small, at least a head shorter than Gamzee, and had small, nubby horns that barely showed through his slightly ruffled black hair. His dark eyes were narrow and sharp teeth poked over his bottom lip, which was pulled into a scowl. He wore a huge black turtleneck with the Cancer sign painted on the front. Gamzee noticed that, unlike the other trolls, this trolls symbol wasn't a blood color. Instead it was a light gray that matched his skin. He had on black pants and gray shoes. The shoes were covered in sand and were soaking wet.

"I ASKED A DAMN QUESTION!" the troll said irritably.

Gamzee could hear the other children beginning to whisper in the background.

"_What's he doing?"_

"_Is he insane?"_

"_He's going to get himself killed."_

Gamzee looked at the sand for a moment. This new troll was talking to him, which was more than most of the others had done, but if he kept it up he might end up being shunned like Gamzee. He would probably be better off staying away from the high blood.

"HELLO? ARE YOU DEAF?"

Gamzee blinked and looked at the angry child. "Oh, no. I'm not deaf," he said quietly. "I'm just all up and waiting for my lusus to come back around."

"Oh," he said, his voice quieting. "How long have you been waiting?"

Gamzee shrugged. "A while."

The troll seemed to think for a second before plopping down next to Gamzee, causing the high blood to jump again. "Well then I'll wait with you."

After a few minutes of silence the others trolls began to go back to their games.

"I'm Karkat," said Gamzee's newfound companion.

"I'm Gamzee."

The two trolls sat there for a while and Gamzee began to feel his eyes slide shut. Soon he was fast asleep against Karkat's shoulder.

Gamzee opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was lying on the sand. The small grains covered his face and hair. He wiped them off quickly and looked around, wondering where Karkat was.

Sadness welled up inside him as he realized that the troll had left. He hadn't really expected him to stay, but the loneliness still hurt.

He curled into a ball and sniffled as he started to cry. Why did no one ever stay? Was Gamzee doing something wrong? Maybe he was just meant to be alone.

Suddenly something soft dropped over Gamzee, causing his vision to go black. He realized it was a blanket as he lifted the material off his head and peered out to see Karkat standing beside him, wrapped in his own blanket. His blanket was light gray while Gamzee could see that the one on him was purple.

He gave Karkat a questioning look as the troll sat down again. "WHAT?" Karkat snapped.

"You came back," Gamzee mumbled almost involuntarily.

"Of course I came back, Fuckass," Karkat muttered. "I had to ask my fucking lusus if I could spend the day here. Which you would've know if you hadn't fallen asleep, asshole."

Gamzee blinked. He wasn't used to trolls actually _wanting_ to spend more time with him than absolutely necessary. His curious and bewildered stare went unnoticed by the still rambling Cancer.

"And of course you had to fucking fall asleep right next to the water, so I had to get a fucking blanket to make sure you didn't catch a fucking cold like the idiot you are."

Gamzee chuckled a little bit, earning a glare from the smaller troll. Then he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Karkat.

Karkat yelped and tried to wiggle away, but eventually realized that resistance was futile.

Both trolls stared at the calm waters for a long time.

"I don't think he's coming back," Gamzee murmured. He let go of Karkat and hugged his knees.

There was silence. Gamzee wondered it his friend, it felt good to use that word, had fallen asleep or really just didn't care.

"Of course he'll come back," Karkat finally said. "He probably got stuck with some kind of work so he's taking a long time, but he'll definitely be back." Gamzee felt the troll lean against his shoulder a bit. "And I'll wait with you until he does." The last part was almost silent.

Gamzee's eyes widened. "Really?"

Karkat 'hrmphed.' "Yeah fucking really."

Gamzee smiled widely. "Hey, Karbro?" he said.

"What?" Karkat said, obviously too tired to care about the nickname.

"Why did you come over here in the first motherfucking place?"

Karkat blinked and shifted so he could lift his head to the sky. He finally answered. "You were all alone." His eyes flicked to Gamzee and then he looked back up, though the high blood thought he saw a blush darkening Karkat's cheeks. "I've been alone for a while too…I thought maybe it'd be easier if we were alone…together."

Gamzee smiled even bigger. He put his head on Karkat's shoulder and made barkbeast eyes. "Best friends?"

Karkat glared at him. "Get off of me, fuckass."

Gamzee ignored the irritation and wrapped his blanket around both of them. "Beeesssttt friiieeeendsssss?" he asked again, drawing out the words this time.

Karkat pouted for a moment, and then sighed and hugged Gamzee back.

"Best friends."

**Kori: The end! Hope you enjoyed enough to watch out for my other Homestuck fanfictions, coming (hopefully) soon! Review please!**


End file.
